Unimaginable
by Gabbyness
Summary: set after Inuyasha:the final act. when kagome comes back, but she makes the mistake of bringing kikyo back to life. lost of drama, love, hardships, emotion. i plan on this being a good story. so please read. it will all come together.
1. Chapter 1

For three years I had waited. Waited for the impossible.

I missed him. I missed them all in fact. My heart had ached everday for the past three years. Each day the pain lessened, time made the seperation seem permanant. And I suppose at one point I had accepted that.

But today was different. My heart could just sense it. I could physically feel the change in the air. Could almost smell the crisp, untainted air of the feudal era. My era. The place where I felt I belonged. With my second family. My little youkai son. My first love.

My hope was high and my heart was beating erratically. I could'nt stand it. Dashing out the door and to the familiar well house. The air musty and dark when I threw open the doors. My heart still racing as I aproached the rotted rim of my once magical portal. I couldnt help it, I cried. Tears running down my face and dripping from my chin. Crying as I felt the magical aura surround my being. Pulling me in. All the familiarity crashed into me, begging me to jump in.

Bracing the lip of the well, I peered down into the darkness. For a minute, I could have sworn I saw a tiny light twinkle at me. Then dissapear. I leaned further. Air swirled around me, my fingers tingling from the raw magic.

"Kagome?"

My heart missed a beat.

Hopes dashed. How could I be selfish and leave my family? My traveling days were over long ago. I should have learned my responsibility to the shrine by now. My duty. The higurashi legacy. I had forgotten in that one moment of bliss.

"Mother..." I whispered brokenly. Heart aching at the concern etched on her slightly wrinkled face.

"Sweetheart...I knew you could'nt stay here forever. You knew that as well, ever since you fell down it the first time. I cant keep you from where your heart lies."

I smiled at my mom, touched at her understanding. I let her envelope me in her arms. Love spilling around us. A mother daughter bond.

"But what about the shrine? My duties? Our family...you?" I ground out through thick, warm tears. "I love all of you, and it wouldnt be right to leave now."

My heart was breaking. All of what I had said was true. But I couldnt bear the thought of leaving this opportunity untouched. It was unimaginable. My love for Inuyasha burning my skin. The desire to see him. The golden eyes, The silver hair, his brash attitude.

I wanted it all.

But it was selfishly desired.

"Kagome." My mom whispered. Her grip tightening around my shoulders. "The shrine will be fine. We all will manage. But the most important thing you must worry about now is your happiness. Thats all that matters. If your happy in that era, then do what you must."

At this point, my mother barely finished talking before she broke down. Our cries echoed in the empty well house. Tears staining each others clothes. Arms embracing tightly. I loved my my family. But i agreed with my mother. I wanted to be happy, and I wanted to make Inuyasha happy too. My heart crying out for the unspoiled village of Edo. Senses tingling for the willows and birchs of Inuyasha's forest.

I had to go. Wether it seemed wrong or not. My heart wasnt here in this time.

Pulling away from my mother I smiled the best I could muster. Her puffy eyes, filled with love and raw sadness. But somewhere in the brown depths of them. I saw joy.

"Come say goodbye, and gather some necessities" she croaked. voice hoarse with emotion. " You might want some things."

**************U**N**I**M**G**I**N**A**B**L**E*************************

My bag was stuffed to the brim. Every pocket and zipper bulging with items.

Maybe some of the stuff was unnecessary. But I wanted it. Almost needed it.

A small photo album of my family, a few articles of nice clothing I had accumulated over the three years. A durable razor and a case of blades, toothbrush, a large tube of toothpaste, bottles of shampoo, some more feminine items. Necessities of a future girl.

Some tools that I thought might be helpful. A box of matches and a couple choice knives. And more stuff that I thought I needed.

All of my undergarments. Even though the thought was embarrassing, I even packed the sexy stuff.

Lastly, I had stuffed a box of condoms in it.

Heat flushing my face as I thought of them. Thought of using them. Thought about Inuyasha and I using them.

I dreamed lovingly of developing a relationship with him. Even though we've been apart for three long years, I could'nt help but still be in love the with boyish Hanyou. My mind never swaying to the testosterone driven male classmates I had in those years of highschool. All I'd ever thought about was Inuyasha and how my love for him never dissapated with the time and length of years seperating us.

Driven from my thoughts, I put on the outfit I'd set out. Slipped on the flats, and headed downstairs to my waiting family.

The stairs creaked under my feet as I went down. Once at the bottom I gave myself a once over in a mirror on the wall.  
I looked pretty decent. Not the norm of a Feudal Era woman, not even the norm of what I used to wear. But I thought I looked presentable. I felt presentable. And I wanted Inuyasha to think that too when he sees me again.

My hair was curly and swept down past my hips. The dress fit like a glove, form fitting in the torso and mid section, sleeves modestly cut and clinging to my shoulders and upper arms. Neck swooping down past my colorbone and rested. Bottom flaring out to my knees. Flattering and conservative. The pastel green of it matching in paleness with my skin. Satisfied, I turned away from the mirror and into the dinning area.

"You look lovely" My mother chimed, tears brimming, yet not quite spiling over.

I smiled brightly "Thanks mom" My attention turning from her to my little brother Souta.

"Take care, and dont break too many hearts" I winked at him. Satisfied with his deep blush and the brisk, strong hug he gave me.

"Stay strong and dont leave anytime soon" I said to Gramps, earning a light chuckle.

He smiled "I plan on staying here for a long time girl, I still have to run the shrine and take care of your mother and brother"

Pain tugged at my heart from his statement. But I brushed it off and hugged him. Tears leaking from my eyes. Because I knew everything woud be okay. They would take care of each other, and leaving did'nt bother me as much as it first did. Repeating the hugging process with all of them, we settled for a group hug. Heart tingling as I saw each of them shed tears. Of happiness and sadness. Souta picked up my bag and gestured to the door. I grimaced and opened it. Walking out into the sunlight, Letting Gramps lead us all to the well house. Opening the door he beckoned us in, then followed behind us.

Taking my bag from souta I place it on the lip of the old well, turning around to face my family one last time.

I saw the love in their eyes, the pain and the happiness. It overwhelmed me as a new wave of fresh tears prickled my nose. My mother, so beautiful in her middle age, smiled and kissed my forehead. Gramps, old and weather worn, smiled too and also hugged me. Breaking loose i looked at Souta. My beloved little brother. Tears in his eyes, as he walked to me and hugged me strongly, whispering he was going to miss me. I smiled brokenly, I would miss them all. None more than the other. My love for my family strong and pure as I backed away and looked at them.

"I love you" I whispered silently. They responded with 'we love you too' as I backed away further. Placing my shaking hands against the well.

Glancing at them one more time, I smiled. A big smile.

And then jumped in.

Magic engulfing me, spinning me in the crystaline blue lights. I was releived. I was going home, to my feudal era home. Nothing could replace my blood family, but I cherished my family of misfits almost as much.

'I cant wait to see them!' I thought happily. 'I cant wait to see him.'

The lights stopped glowing and I landed on my feet. The smell of dirt and mold reaching my nose. It was all real. The vines growing out and seeping over the top. The clear blue sky. It was all here, everything I had missed and loved is now all here again.

Grabbing on to the vines I scrambled up to the best of my ability and tipped over the side of the well. Landing in the cool grass. I layed there for a small amount of time and smelled the forest, felt it beneath my fingers. Overjoyed at the feeling.

It was all still here, everything, just as I remember. The grass and the sacred tree. The untainted sky. All of it.

I was finally home.

*********U**N**I**M**A**G**I**N**A**B**L**E********************

hope whoever read this liked it. this would be my first fanfiction. and i didnt have and good writing programs on my computer so there may be gramatical errors here and there. if its too bad, suck it up, but no. if its bad contact me and i will fix all of it. i plan to updates soon. im just playing with this story. but its about kagome and sesshomaru. thers gonna be lots of drama love and suspense hopefully. i want to make this exciting and amazing. but if i get reviews and constructive criticism i might update faster. a chapter a day hopefully. cause i hate it when someone wont update. hope you guys enjoyed the story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all happening. I felt completely at home. For so long I had missed this place, all the things here, the people. I felt alive again for the first time in three years.

Straightening my bag comfortably on my shoulders, I headed down the overgrown path to the village. My village.

'I wonder how they all will react when they see me?' I thought longingly. Already imagining Sango and Mirokus faces, the tears of joy my little fox kit would shed. What Inuyasha would think. My mind was storming with all the possibilities. All the elation I had in my heart bursting forth as I began to run. Not able to contain my excitement.

I was ready to see my family.

**********U**N**I**M**A**G**I**N**A**B**L**E*******************

The air was thick and still. Nothing moved but the feral hogs prodding the underbrush with their snouts. Hunting for food.

Just like Inuyasha was doing. Hunting for food.

He sat as patiently as possible. Watching and waiting for the opportune moment of attack. Well, slaughter. If he could take on Naraku, no game could escape him, and he thought that as a fact.

Slowly, he started to unsheathe tetsuiga. Trying not to make any sound that would alert his prey. Ever so slowly, the sword came loose with barely a scraping sound. He watched and waited. Seeing their ears twitch, their snouts nuzzling the dirt. Still waiting.

Poising his sword to the perfect angle. Inuyasha leaped from the trees and plunged downward towards the ground. The laws of gravity aiding him as he fell with just enough force to sever a single hogs head. Blood gushing out of its throat while the body twitched with dying nerves.

Finally it lay still. Leaking out crimson blood.

"No match for me." Inuyasha mumbled. Picking up the now still carcass and slinging it onto his shoulder. Feeling the blood soak through his hoari, drenching his skin.

'Damn messy though.' He thought, sheathing his sword in a quick practiced movement. 'Time to head back to the village and clean the damn thing.'

**********U**N**I**M**A**G**I**N**A**B**L**E************************

Finally, I could see it in front of me, all laid out, as if it was waiting for me. The village of Edo. I was finally here.

Happy as could be I still ran, ignoring the startled villagers, ignoring the murmured cries of 'demon!' and 'shes back!'  
Ignoring everything, I ran to kaedes hut. Only stopping once I reached the door, blocked by a thin mat of woven straw.

I slowed, heart beating faster than ever. Nearly about to jump out of my chest.

And I entered with desire and love in my heart. Not letting common courtesy halt me.

Silence greeted me. Dead silence. Shocked faces too.

I felt my heart slowing to the point where I thought it would stop. Didn't they remember me? Had they forgotten? Maybe it was a bad idea to come back?

Slowly I backed against the door, unsure of what to do. Until a voice called out to me lovingly.

"Is it really you?" Sango exclaimed, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "Oh, Kagome you've come back!"

In a matter of seconds warm strong arms were thrown around me. Wet tears falling onto my person. I was overjoyed as I hugged back. Shedding more of my own salty tears.

"Mama!"

A ball of orange fur bulldozed me, knocking me away from Sango and onto my bottom.

"Oh, Shippo. I missed you so much." I whispered into his hair, cradling his body to me as he cried into my neck. Inhaling my scent through his sniffly little nose. It felt so good to hold him to my chest and rock him in my arms. How I had missed this. Missed my little youkai child. My beautiful child.

"kagome! I missed you!" A high pitched voice wailed. "Didn't you miss rin too!"

I smiled happily and hugged her against me and shippo.

"Of course I missed you rin. Who wouldn't miss you?" I chimed at her. Happy that she smiled back at me. Her hazel eyes widening in excitement. Looking at me adoringly. Maybe she saw me more than a friend. I wonder what it would be like for her to call me mother as well. Then id have two children, a boy and a girl. The thought made me glow.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome" Miroku chuckled. Eyeing the children glued to me, hanging on for dear life it seemed.

I nodded to him and said a 'thank you' as I continued to hold the children. Patting their heads and occasionally rubbing small circles on their backs. This was one of the best days of my life.  
Eventually though, I had to pry the children off of me. But it didn't do much. They each snuggled up to a side of me and sat content. Just as close as before. It didn't bother me one bit though. I was happy.

"We have some people we would like you to meet Kagome" Sango said brightly.

I watched her walk to the back of Kaede's hut, and slip behind a door, only to reappear with two large bundles of blankets. I instinctivelyknew what they were and cooed a big 'awww' and then looked mischievously at Miroku. All he did was grinand shrug it off. Sango then placed the bundles on me, one in each arm. I felt a lump forming in my throat as I looked at the two angelic babes. They were peacefully asleep. Both of them were girls. One with hair the color of Sango's and then the other jet black like Miroku's. Each had pretty little baby lashes, fanning across their fatty cheeks.

I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I looked at them. They were absolutely beautiful. And I automatically wondered what their eye colors were.

"Oh, Sango, Miroku." I exclaimed through thick tears. "They are absolutely beautiful...but which ones which? Tell me their names."

They both smiled and scooted closer to me and their children.

But before Sango could answer, Rin did for her.

"The one with Sango's hair is Akiko!" She paused pointing to her "And the one with Miroku's hair is Hikari! Rin helped birth each one with Grandma Kaede!"

Rin was obviously excited about having part in the birthing. Her face was simply glowing with pride. childlike yet pristine. Sango smiled at the aging child. grateful for how caring and peppy the girl seemed to be.

"Thats wonderful Rin!" Her eyes instantly lit up. "What an honor it must have been. I bet your proud of yourself."

The girls grin spread largely. Engulfing her pudgy little face.

"I wish I could have been here for this." I sighed. Stealing a glance at Sango, then gazing back to her small children.

"Thats okay Lady Kagome." Miroku grinned mischievously. Raising his voice to gain the attention of everyone. "There will be plenty more babies to come!"

Laughter and excited squeals came from Shippo and Rin, whilst Sango paled, then deemed it appropriate to slap and chide the so called 'monk.'

I myself chuckled heartily at the scene. Just like old times. All the arguments and perverseness that ended up in swollen cheeks and bright pink hand prints. All the laughter and all the awkwardness. It was all so great and overwhelming. But something had been bothering me since my unexpected arrival.

"Isn't there some choice people missing from this reunion?" I remarked softly. Glancing towards a certain spot by the cooking fire that Kaede had always occupied. Tending to our wounds or dishing out bowls of soup and rice. What a wonderful person she must have been to feed us and take care of us on our previous travels.

"Grandma Kaede is out healing a sick woman." Shippo piped at me, almost a little too loudly for he had been right next to my ear.

I nodded at him and whispered an 'oh'

Looking down at the babes still resting in my arms, now seeming to stir in their sleep. I looked to Sango. She exchanged the same look and took one babe, Hikari, and passed her to Miroku. Then she took Akiko and held her. Releiving my tender arms from holding both heavy bundles.

I tensed. Eyes shifting around the room. Someone was still missing. Avery important someone.

Licking my lips, I parted them to speak.

Only to be cut off with Mirokus deep voice.

"Inuyasha is currently hunting game."

I nodded. Satisfied with the reply. It wasn't like he could see Kikyou or anything. She had passed on even before I left this era.

My heart twanged painfully at the small amount of lingering bitterness. I hated being this way. I want to love and respect Kikyou, since she was in my place first. All the stuff she went through. But part of me just couldn't forget her spitefulness. Her 'better than you' attitude towards me. It shamed me. All I wanted was for someone to notice me, mainly Inuyasha.

Although Kikyou had been in fact decent andsomewhat kind before she parted with the living.

'Inuyasha' I thought with bittersweet contemplation 'Will you still compare me to every aspect of Kikyou...or can I finally be Kagome for once?'

*************U**N**I**M**A**G**I**N**A**B**L**E***************

The walk had been seemingly long. The boar slinging on his back starting to feel like dead weight.

Inuyasha just kept trudging through the dense forest. All the way till he appeared in a clearing, overseeing the entire village from this vantage point. Everything laid out before him.

'The only thing close to home iv ever known' He thought somewhat bitterly. Continuing his slow pace.

It was only when he was halfway down a slope did he notice it.

A lingering scent, pushed to his nose by a short burst of blowing wind against his back.

'Familiar...in almost every aspect...who's scent is this.'

Mind clouded with memories. Inuyasha snapped his neck up and began to run. He knew the scent. He used to smell it everyday for almost two years. He had indulged in the scent, even in his human form. It was enticing. How had he forgotten that alluring fragrance?

"Kagome." Inuyasha said into the air. Dashing desperately to the village. The boar carcass slinging blood behind him and into his flowing hair.

"You've come home."

*************U**N**I**M**A**G**I**N**A**B**L**E***************

finally. new chapter. i hate leaving stories hanging like that. it bugs the crap out of me.

oh and by the way... DISCLAIMER mutha fukas! i dont own inuyasha. this is just a fanfiction.


End file.
